That's What You Get
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: Outsmarting the commissioner of the WRO was never an easy task, even for an ex-Turk and a ninja princess. VincentYuffie, rating for mature content, oneshot.


Title: That's What You Get

Rating: Hard R?

Warnings: Sex, language, drug use, and mild violence

Prompt: _Final Fantasy VII, Vincent/Yuffie: matchmaking- Reeve kept sending them on missions together, damn him_

Summary: Outsmarting the commissioner of the WRO was never an easy task, even for an ex-Turk and a ninja princess.

A/N: This fic was written for Spring Kink, so it has mature content. Please, if you're not old enough, or dislike this kind of reading, turn back now. Posting this up at the community gave me so many problems yesterday, that it ended up late, even when I'd had it ready on time(if you see anything out of place, please point it out. I'm a bit paranoid now, since my post at LJ kept getting screwed up). I think it's my internet, but hopefully I'll be getting a new service this week. Though it was written for the prompter, I'd also want to dedicate this baby to the awesome Aveira, who aside from being a great friend is also a wonderful author(read her stories!). Hope you cheer up A! Everyone else, please enjoy, and I'm really sorry in advance if the mission scene comes out cheesy. I need to watch more action movies...

……

"What the—?! You can't be serious!" Honestly, who had died and appointed Vincent her sidekick? She was perfectly capable of doing things on her own, but Reeve kept sending them on missions together, damn him. The last five missions had _all _been with her—usually—favorite vampire. But he was just so… so… _dull_ when they were conducting work for the WRO.

He never wanted to talk, he never wanted to pull pranks with her, he knew absolutely no jokes, and he didn't even breathe loud enough for her to make fun of him! He always enjoyed reminding her that a mission for the WRO was not a fieldtrip or a vacation. Well, if she was honest with herself, that was how he normally was, but when she was on missions, she could entertain herself without having Vincent hovering, or giving her disapproving looks.

Reeve steepled his fingers together and tried to keep the sinister smile off his face, with great success if he could say so. Instead, his smile came out the same gentle, reassuring one that made most of the secretaries and female WRO soldiers swoon. "I know you both work better as individuals, but this mission is for two. Now, I could ask someone else to do it, but you two are the best, and I want us to catch these criminals."

"Reeve, the last time we went on an undercover mission, Yuffie had me play the part of her father," said Vincent with an edge to his tone.

"And the time before that I went into labor with his illegitimate baby right in the middle of a museum," Yuffie said, bursting into giggles at the scandalized look on Vincent's face.

The commissioner of the WRO choked on a laugh and forced it into a cough. Vincent was not fooled though, and he leveled a glare at his friend. "Well, this is your opportunity to get even. You will be meeting with some men who are suspected of running the criminal activity in Junon. We need to catch them in the act of selling a new drug that has come out and that has killed a total of ten people. It is untested and unsafe. We need to stop them before they try to release another shipment of it."

"And how exactly would I get even?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie made a scoffing noise and couldn't believe that Vincent was actually sinking to her level. If she hadn't been so curious, she'd be indignant. "Don't be such a baby, Vince! I mean, some people actually thought that you were a bit young to be my dad."

Reeve _coughed_ again and then leaned back in his chair. "This is an undercover mission, and it would be a lot less suspicious of you to take a woman with you. She can be either your wife or your mistress," he said evilly. "I would even say your slave, since in the underground world it's not an uncommon thing, but I don't think we'd want to go _that_ far."

Yuffie let out an obnoxious laugh. "Vince wouldn't even think of making me his mistress. He's like the epitome of gentlemanly. He holds doors for everyone, and I bet he'd take off his cloak and put it over a puddle for a pretty woman, and he gives up his seat for little old ladies—I know it's common courtesy, but these days… anyway, he's too goody-two-shoes to actually do something disrespectful!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Vincent's crimson gaze leveled on her and Yuffie visibly shrunk. "Are mistresses allowed to talk without permission?" he asked, eyes still on Yuffie as her jaw dropped open in shock.

Reeve grinned. "As far as in the underground? I don't believe they can. They're just there to _please_ their men," he said.

"H-hey! That's not fair for the both of you to gang up on me!"

"Reeve is the one in charge," said Vincent dryly.

"Why can't you just say that I'm your wife?"

"They would never believe I married a girl as young as you."

"Why not? I can be a gold digger!" Yuffie said, exasperated.

"Now, Yuffie. You've placed Vincent in many precarious situations before. I think it's his turn to take advantage of the situation now," said Reeve, earning himself a glare from the ninja; it was almost as good as Vincent's, but not quite, the commissioner decided.

"This isn't fair," Yuffie said, crossing her arms over her chest sullenly.

"Yuffie… that is no way for a WRO agent to act. You're not a soldier, but you are one of our most respected members. You're supposed to be setting an example for them," said Reeve, calm.

"You know," Yuffie started, turning to look at Vincent. "I think Reeve has officially turned us into the equivalent of the Turks."

"That is a little insulting, Yuffie. I don't recall asking you to kill anyone, have I?" Reeve asked her sharply.

Yuffie let out a sigh and nodded. "You're right. That was totally uncalled for. Fine. I'll be Vincent's mistress. But I tell you both now that if any of those pigs make a sexist comment, they'll get a knuckle sandwich," she said, holding up her small, deceptively delicate looking fist.

Vincent and Reeve just looked at each other before the gunman stood and made for the door. "I'll be preparing. I will see you when we are briefed for the mission," he said to Yuffie.

Once the door had clicked shut, Reeve jumped when Yuffie's hands slammed onto the desk. "What's the big idea Reeve?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Yuffie," Reeve said, nonchalant.

Yuffie found herself reaching for one of the mini-shuriken she carried in her pocket but forced herself to stop when Reeve's eyes widened. "If you don't want to find your current Cait sitting at the very top of this building with his insides hanging outside of his body, I suggest you tell me what you're playing at," she said in a low, threatening voice.

She wasn't bluffing, Reeve could tell. Her shoulders were tense and her eyes hard like steel. "Fine. I just think that the more undercover missions I make you two go on will result in Vincent finally moving on and he'll stop moping around. I can tell you that he hasn't visited Lucrecia since the Deepground/Omega incident, but he has a dull life."

"Yeah, and you're one to talk," Yuffie muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot in annoyance.

Reeve ignored her jab at his personal life and shrugged. "If I didn't send him on all these missions with you, I bet you that he would just sit at home, alone, eating his sorrows away."

"You're not… implying that Vince is a binge eater are you?" Yuffie asked with a frown.

"That's not the point!" Reeve exasperated. "And I'm not implying anything. He needs to live and what better person to show him how than you?"

"Are you honestly trying to play matchmaker?" Yuffie asked with a snort of laughter. "Come on, Reevey! We both know that Vincent would never go for me, as much as I'd like that. He enjoys sitting there and thinking about his dead love. He really leaves no room for a romantic life," she said, shrugging.

"And this doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does, but I think I've resigned myself to leave it alone. I'll stalk from afar," Yuffie said with a grin.

Reeve stood, grabbing some leather portfolios and motioning towards the door. "Walk with me to the conference room. I will have two commanders and a group of twenty soldiers ready to back you up. They will not move unless you tell them to, so I will provide a two way microphone for you, since we can place it inside a piece of jewelry, like an earring."

"I have to wear a dress then?"

"A gown, yes," said Reeve. "And a fur coat."

"Ick. What's it made of?"

"Faux fur, of course. It looks just like a real fur coat though," said Reeve. He scowled. Why was he talking fashion with Yuffie? The ninja was right, he needed a personal life and quick.

"I know you don't swing the other way," she said, wrapping her arm around his waist, momentarily ignoring the little fact that he was the boss. "But I won't forget the fact that you basically egged Vincent on to take me as his mistress," she muttered. "Prepare for revenge."

Reeve sighed and nodded. He had honestly expected it, but he'd find a way to get back at her afterwards in this little war of wits he had going with Yuffie. At least she didn't make his life as commissioner dull or boring. He looked up and caught sight of Vincent standing outside of the conference room, his arms crossed over his chest and a blank look on his face. Even with his years of experience at masking his feelings, Vincent couldn't successfully hide the narrowing of his eyes when he saw just how familiar Yuffie seemed to be with him—she still had her arm around his waist—but Reeve slowly disengaged Yuffie's arm and put a bit of space between them.

Reeve smirked to himself. Maybe his plan to be cupid wasn't so far off. Vincent looked interested enough in Yuffie already, but he knew that it would take another near-apocalypse to get the gunman to do something about it. Since Reeve wasn't truly counting on another one to happen, he had decided to take matters into his own hands. "Are the commanders in yet?" he asked Vincent.

Garnet eyes darted to the ninja as she pranced by him and slipped into the conference room. Then Vincent focused the heat of those eyes on Reeve and the commissioner nearly chuckled in nervousness, but he managed to keep his composure. "Everyone is ready for the briefing."

"Good, good," said Reeve, motioning to the door. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Vincent said, stepping in, Reeve following.

Tuesti breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of the spotlight of Vincent's too calm gaze. He had a feeling that if his plan to shove Vincent and Yuffie together backfired, his ass would suffer greatly in the aftermath.

…………

Checking the time of the massive clock sitting above a fancy mantle in the lobby of the hotel in Junon, Vincent found that Yuffie was already five minutes late. The only reason why he was not getting a bit edgy about the time was that he had told Yuffie to be ready by six in the evening when the meeting with their targets was actually at seven. She didn't know it, but it didn't matter as long as she was ready on time. They would both be staying in that hotel—courtesy of the WRO—and would remain as a "couple" for as long as it took to negotiate with the criminals they were trying to bring down.

Straightening his suit, and feeling an uncomfortable itch under the wig he was wearing—yes, a wig—Vincent stopped himself from pacing. His entire look had been changed and he resembled the man he had been before the disaster in Nibelheim with Hojo and Lucrecia. He had been taken back to his Turk years when he had seen himself in the mirror. There was also a WRO issued gun at the small of his back, by his left ankle, and a few knives in hidden sheathes inside the sleeves of his suit coat. He had hated parting ways with Cerberus, but there was no way he would be able to disguise his precious gun properly, and he didn't want to scare or intimidate anyone. Tonight he was not Vincent Valentine. He was another petty, suave criminal looking to add to the criminal activity on the continent.

Turning towards the grand staircase that curved around the lobby, Vincent was greeted by a sight he hadn't quite expected. Yuffie was descending the stairs slowly, her hand carefully sliding over the marble banister, dressed in a silk, champagne colored gown that molded to her small curves before flaring out from her hips down. Her hair was stylishly tousled, and with the absence of her headband and traditional skimpy wear, she looked like the woman she had grown into seemingly overnight.

Around her shoulders she wore an exaggerated fur coat that looked like the real thing, but that he knew would be a fake; Yuffie happened to be an avid animal rights defender. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and smiled at him, bright and sunny. "Hey lover," she said, once he was close enough to hear her.

Vincent would've blushed if he hadn't grown so accustomed to Yuffie's outspoken, sometimes coarse remarks. If Reno didn't irk him so much, Vincent would've thought that he and Yuffie were each others soul mate. But that thought didn't sit as well as Vincent would've thought. Ignoring the way Yuffie's lips quirked in a smile once he was done inspecting her, Vincent offered his arm.

"Are we late?" she asked.

Vincent shook his head. "We're early," he said simply.

Yuffie gave him a look and then shrugged. "The earrings are transmitting a feed to the boss. It's two way, but he'll shut off his side so that we don't get distracted with his voice," she said.

Vincent nodded in understanding and gave her another once-over. "Where are you keeping your weapons?"

The ninja smirked and winked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The sound of static in her ear made her wince. _"Stop flirting while you're on the mission!" Reeve broke radio silence to taunt Yuffie a little while they had time to goof._

"Shut it Reeve. You're the one who wanted this to happen," she muttered back. "And didn't you say that you wouldn't distract us?"

Vincent squeezed her arm lightly and Yuffie stopped talking to empty air. She turned back to look where Vincent was leading her, and she realized that they had already left the hotel. They walked a block down and to a nightclub with a long line that stretched all the way around the corner. Vincent walked her to the front of the line and to the bouncers. "I'm here to see the boss."

"He expecting you?" asked one bouncer, his arms nearly as thick as Yuffie's head.

"Yes," Vincent replied simply.

"Name." He didn't even bother to phrase it as a question.

"Carmichael."

"You're early," said the second bouncer, which Vincent would've bet gil, was a thug and probably a hit man.

"Better to be early than late, right?" Vincent asked, raising a brow, and challenging the other man with a stare.

The bouncer grunted and motioned for a third man to let them in. Vincent slid an arm around Yuffie's waist and pulled her close before they stepped through the door. His touch made her skin crawl—in a good way, of course—and Yuffie cheered inwardly to herself at the beginnings of bodily contact. She had felt like killing Reeve when he had proposed the mission, but she could see that this one would be a little different than the rest.

"I hope that I don't need to remind you to keep silent?" Vincent asked her in a low tone.

Yuffie glared at him. "This isn't the first mission I'm on, smarty-pants."

"That is not what I meant. These are dangerous men, Yuffie. If you mouth off for any petty or sexist comment, they will hurt you," Vincent said quickly, following a man in in a dark suit with a loud silk shirt underneath as he made his way down a long hallway.

"_Sounds worried. I knew this wasn't such a bad idea. I can bet you that he'll kiss you by the end of the night."_

Yuffie huffed. "Why am I the only one who gets to hear you in my head?" she hissed.

Vincent gave her a questioning look as Reeve chuckled near her ear. _"I'm cupid. It's my duty to make sure that my brilliant idea is going as planned."_

"I'm going to pound you into the pavement, even if you fire me and prosecute right after," Yuffie said, a bright smile coming over her face as they entered the main portion of the club, playing the perfect part of an airhead mistress. There was swing music playing live, while many of the tables hosted card games and bets. The bar was busy, and waiters were serving drinks all around. If it hadn't been illegal and the gathering ground for criminals, Yuffie would've liked the place. Kinda.

Vincent steered her as she covertly eyed the place, taking in the exits, the guards, and other possible crime lords hanging around. "Five possible exits," Vincent whispered against her ear, where the transmitter was located. "Twenty-three guards."

Yuffie started in surprise at the warm feel of his breath and turned her head a little, making Vincent's lips ghost across her cheek before he could pull back. Their eyes met for a moment and if they hadn't been walking, Yuffie would've sworn that something flickered in his eyes before he looked away.

"_Copy that," Reeve replied._

They were taken towards a table in the VIP section, and told to sit and wait for the boss there, that he would join them on the dot. Yuffie sighed to herself and slipped closer to Vincent, leaning against his arm. "If we just sit here and act like we're _not_ involved, it'll look suspicious," she replied to his look. "You have to touch me," she said suggestively.

Vincent tensed a little at her words, but he knew that she was right. It wasn't that he was squeamish about touching a woman after so many years, but this was Yuffie. She was the baby of their group, the young woman that Cid and Barret treated like the same sixteen-year-old who had joined them all those years ago. She was bright, bubbly, beautiful… wait… had he really just thought of her as beautiful? Vincent forced his expression into a blank one and let out a breath. He really needed to take a leave from the WRO. He'd been paired with Yuffie for too long and if Reeve Tuesti hadn't been such a professional, Vincent would've been suspicious of the commissioner having ulterior motives when he put them on missions together.

But the fact of the matter was that Yuffie was legal, and had grown into an amazing, graceful woman. She just chose to hide it all under the bouncy grins and pranks. The woman at his side now was neither bubbly or pulling pranks, but she was seductive and attractive, and she had just… crossed her legs, sending her open toed shoe sliding over his shin. They ordered wine while they waited for the criminal boss, and Vincent forced himself to focus on the mission. No good would come of allowing himself to notice Yuffie's hand settled on his knee so casually.

Right on the dot, at seven in the evening, their target stepped out of the second floor across from them. He descended the stairs, followed by an entire entourage, and spoke to a few people before approaching their table. Vincent stood—having sat at the edge of a U-shaped booth and shook hands with the criminal lord.

"Carmichael, a pleasure to finally meet you. You're nothing like how I pictured you," said the man, who had graying hair, slanted eyes, and was dressed in an expensive suit. Somewhere in his family tree, there was Wutain blood, Yuffie realized. Either his parents or grandparents.

She offered a big smile and a wink when the man turned to look at her. He inspected her face for a moment, but Yuffie had made sure that the make-up changed her face, even a little. Her cheekbones had been accentuated, and her eyes had a smoky hue to them, disguising the public face of the heiress of Wutai.

"You have a pretty woman at your side. Is she legal?" asked the man.

Vincent smirked. "Barely."

"I hear you kept her even before she was legal?" asked the man, eyeing her slyly.

Yuffie just smiled in a dazed way and Vincent reached over to rub her jaw gently, giving her an indulgent smile. "She is special to me," he said, voice soft.

"Oh? How so?"

Yuffie felt Vincent's eyes swallowing her whole and tried to keep up her airhead façade. How could he look at her that way when they were obviously an impossibility? Vincent stopped touching her and turned to the criminal boss. "Those details are better left for another time. I don't want to use up our business time talking about unnecessary things," he said, motioning towards the table so that they could all sit.

Vincent wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Yuffie into his side, keeping her at a distance from the guard that had sat between her and the boss. The guards looked at her in appreciation, making Yuffie force down a shudder of repulsion. She hated sexist pigs who only saw women as objects for their own pleasure. If she could, she'd castrate the lot of them, but really, going down as _Yuffie the Castrator_, wouldn't work well with her image as White Rose of Wutai.

She tuned into the conversation while she took slow sips of her wine, hoping that it didn't take more than one night to get this creep to incriminate himself. The WRO had been after him for weeks now, but he always seemed to have alibis and whenever his home and club was searched, no drugs or excess money were found. They needed a confirmation of where the drugs were stashed, and when the shipments would arrive.

"I'm interested in buying from you as soon as possible. Edge is in dire need of a pick-me-up," Vincent said, taking on a very cajoling tone. Yuffie hadn't realized that he had it in him, since normally she was the one acting out during missions.

"I would require fifty percent of every sale you make," said the boss.

Vincent leaned back and gave him a thoughtful look, ignoring the way Yuffie's hand clenched around his knee in outrage. "I understand I am new to your business, but I don't think that should be a reason for you to try to take advantage. I would be willing to offer you fifteen percent."

The guards and entourage began to murmur at his audacity, but the boss merely smiled. "You are of Wutain decent as well, are you not?"

Vincent inclined his head. "My mother."

The man nodded. "You are a good negotiator, even with so little words. I like you, Carmichael, and that is not something that many can boast about." He paused and his eyes slid to Yuffie. "I can see how you could've charmed this pretty little thing into your bed."

Yuffie forced down the nasty—and insulting—retort that rose to her lips just as she felt Vincent's lips whisper down her neck, making her lose a bit of composure as her cheeks colored. Vincent chuckled and nodded. "We met in a most peculiar way."

"Yeah, I popped out of his birthday cake," Yuffie said in a high-pitched voice, making sure to take on the most annoying pitch possible.

The man grimaced and Yuffie nearly cackled. Really now, the criminal would be wondering _how_ Vincent put up with her with such an annoying voice. "There are… other uses for that mouth," Vincent supplied.

Yuffie gave him a sideways look as the men at the table broke into chuckles. A few women approached the table and the boss took a moment to speak to them. "Why don't you take Miss…?"

Yuffie smiled dreamily. "Jade."

"Miss Jade to the bar and get her a drink. We need to talk business and I think she would be more comfortable with ladies her age," said the boss, nodding at Vincent.

Yuffie grit her teeth in annoyance and looked at Vincent, he merely smiled indulgently, and to the other men, it seemed as if he were giving her permission to leave his side. She really hated the sexist pigs. Vincent stood to allow her to move aisde, and before he could do anything but step back, Yuffie pulled him towards her and sealed her lips against his. His mouth had parted in surpirse and Yuffie took full advantage of it, sliding her tongue into his mouth to swirl against his before stepping back and walking off, nonchalant.

Vincent stared after her until the boss had to clear his throat and the gunman broke out of his trance amidst jeers and congratulations for having such a saucy girl catering to his every whim. Though he hadn't met Yuffie while she popped out of his birthday cake, it had been another past mission that had grated on his nerves, since she had been wearing very little and the men they had been about to arrest had made lewd remarks and had completely undressed her with their eyes. Women weren't objects and he did happen to hate those type of missions where he encountered women being disrespected.

Holding his rage in check, Vincent got down to business and making sure that his tie stayed in a good direction for recording from the pin resting there; they needed a confession to take the scumbag down, and Vincent didn't know how much patience he had left for a man who treated women the way he did. Glancing one last time at Yuffie, he hoped that she behaved herself and didn't start any catfights with the women just because she was bored.

…………

"That's quite a dish you have there with you," said a blonde woman, with certain assets that could rival Tifa's.

Yuffie grinned and nodded at her earrings. "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked dumbly.

"She was talking about your man," said a redheaded girl, about Yuffie's age.

The ninja giggled. "Oh. Well, yeah… he's something else. What about you? You're the boss' girl, aren't you?" she asked the blonde.

The woman nodded and smirked. "I get special privileges for screwing the old fart. It's better than living and starving on the street," she whispered. "Hey… you girls want to try something?"

"What?" asked red.

"Let's go to the ladies room and we'll do it there," blonde said, motioning for them to follow.

Yuffie worried her lip with her teeth and glanced towards the table where Vincent was, but he was busy talking the man into giving him information. She sighed and followed the other two, knowing that maybe they had some information they would be willing to betray during girl talk. The restroom was just as fancy as the rest of the club, and the blonde made sure that no one was in there with them before shutting and locking the door. Then she pulled a small container from her purse and rattled it.

"This isn't the one the old man is selling to your man," the blonde woman said with a grin. "This little pill makes you fly and it increases the sensations and feel of an orgasm."

Yuffie stared in curiosity. _"Really."_

Redhead giggled and swallowed down the pill without a second thought, not even stopping to wonder if she was being fed poison. The blonde handed one to Yuffie and ninja just held it. "I think I'll take it back when we're at the hotel room," she said, grinning.

The woman shook her head. "That's an expensive pill you've got there, honey. And you'd still have to take it now in order for it start making effect when you reach your hotel room."

"_Yuffie, don't," Reeve's voice crackled in her head. "For all we know, they can be drugging_ you_ to get information from _you_."_

_Sorry Reeve, _she thought inwardly, placing the pill in her mouth. She just really hoped that she didn't drop dead. It also wouldn't help her White Rose of Wutai image if she died playing Vincent's mistress and by drug use. Her father would have a heart attack.

…………

Vincent hadn't touched his glass of wine since it had arrived at the table, and he found he wanted to, since Yuffie had disappeared with the other women into the direction where he assumed the ladies room was located. The boss had stepped away to take a call, and Vincent felt his instincts begin to send off messages of imminent danger. Galian Beast's acute senses allowed Vincent the chance to taste the air, and there was anxiety and distrust all around him. It was to be expected, since he was new to the territory and not many trusted him.

With keen eyes, he noticed as Yuffie stepped back into the bar, a smirk on her face—her coat discarded and forgotten, it seemed— as the blonde and redhead at her side happily chatted away. He then turned back to the see the boss emerge from his second floor office, and the glint of a gun made Vincent raise an eyebrow curiously. The guards had formed a protective circle around the man, and this told Vincent more than anything, that the call had more than likely been about him and his identity.

He got to his feet and without even thinking about it began to approach Yuffie, feeling that sense of protectiveness when he knew that she couldn't be armed against bullets. The boss and his criminal bodyguards drew weapons on them and just as the first spray of bullet rang around the room, Vincent threw himself at Yuffie, knocking the both of them to the floor. Screams echoed around the club and people hit the ground in fright as glasses shattered and bullets ricocheted off of the metal beams in the ceiling.

"Okay?" Vincent asked her, using a table that had turned over for cover.

Yuffie looked at the wound on her arm, where a bullet had grazed the skin just barely and nodded. "I'm fine," she said, grinning, her eyes shiny.

He frowned in suspicion. "Yuffie… what—?"

More bullet sounds stopped his questions and he pulled the gun from his lower back, sending gunfire towards the one of the side doors as the criminal boss attempted to escape. Vincent had gotten a confession from the man, and they had what was necessary to take him into custody, but everything would be in vain if the man managed to escape.

"Reeve, we need those reinforcements now," said Yuffie, reaching under her skirt, distracting Vincent momentarily when she produced a mini-shuriken that quickly grew in size in her hand.

"_Reinforcements on the way. Be careful," Reeve replied._

Yuffie got to her feet, Vincent in front of her as he laid out cover fire for her. Even in her heels, the ninja was quick on her feet, though she did seem a bit strange to the gunman. She let her weapon loose and it sailed through the air, arching and going straight for the men holding the guns. The shuriken hit each one, making them drop the guns. Yuffie moved in, weaving through the men, flowing like water through their fingers as she went for the boss. Vincent took care of the unarmed ones, using his fists and missing his gauntlet, though he knew that it would've caused unnecessary damage. He stood back and watched Yuffie as she took off after the criminal boss, running in her heels. She used her speed and momentum to catch up to him, face to face and send a fist right into his nose.

The man fell back with a grunt as blood sprouted from his face, and Yuffie stared down at him dispassionately, her brown eyes sharp with intelligence and wit. "Hey, old man. You should know that I was the one who seduced _him_. You shouldn't underestimate a pretty woman. Sometimes they're the most lethal," she said, stepping _on _a particular section of his anatomy to get close to Vincent's side.

He gave her a look, and Yuffie shrugged as he continued to inspect her flushed cheeks, shiny eyes, and wide smile. Though anyone else would've chocked it up to normal reactions of the cheery ninja, Vincent could tell that something was different. "Did you take something while in the bathroom? You're not even complaining of the pain," he said, motioning towards her arm as WRO soldiers approached them from the other end of the alley, and they arrested the criminal boss.

"I think I'm kinda high," Yuffie said, scratching her head when Vincent pulled a flat first aid kit from the inside of his suit coat. He opened it and used a disinfecting wipe before wrapping her arm with a bandage. She giggled at the disapproving look on Vincent's face. "Don't worry. I'm in cloud nine right about now. Or would it be cloud seven, since Cloud is _in _Seventh Heaven?" More giggles. "That's not making any sense, is it?"

"Reeve?" Vincent asked, closing the distance with Yuffie's face to speak against her ear.

"_I'm here. Take her to the hotel room and get her to sleep or a cold shower. She's in no condition to be debriefed. You both did good," Reeve replied._

Vincent took Yuffie's hand and guided her back towards the hotel and the room they had been supposed to be _sharing_ to keep up appearances. Yuffie grinned dreamily, and it had nothing to do with pretending she was the airhead she had been during the mission. He guided her towards the bathroom and helped her onto the marble near the sink, pulling a towel and wetting it with warm water. With careful hands he swept it over her face, cleaning away the make-up and uncovering the Yuffie he had grown so used to seeing since he had met her.

She looked beautiful in make-up, but she was even more stunning in her natural, youthful face. He had come to know her that way, and would always treasure the ninja that had kept him from sinking into despair after Chaos and Omega had returned to the planet. Her eyes were closed and a little noise of pleasure left her as he kept up the soothing rubbing, making sure to rinse the towel before going for her eyes. When he was done, those expressive brown eyes opened and settled on his.

"Reeve? I think you should leave. Vincent is so about to kiss me," she said, grinning, and pulling him by his tie towards her.

"_Yuffie, maybe you should get some rest and—"_

"This is what you wanted isn't it? Either shut off all the communication devices, or be subjected to something highly graphic," Yuffie said.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent questioned, puzzled.

"_Yuffie, sleep this off before you do something you'll regret!" Reeve said in alarm, realizing through the video feed that Vincent hadn't moved away from her. All he could really see was the rumpled material of her dress, and he was getting antsy that something between Vincent and Yuffie would happen and both would regret if there was no love between them yet._

Pulling off her earrings, and the pin in Vincent's tie, Yuffie pushed Vincent out of the bathroom. "Give me a second to freak the crap out of Reeve," she said before she shut the door. She picked up her earring and kept the pin in her palm, giving the commissioner no chance to see what was going on. "I'm pretty much high at the moment," she said with a giggle. "I'm also feeling… needy and Vincent is the only man around to take care of that itch. You planned this Reeve, so if things become awkward and he never looks me in the eyes again, I'll kill you Reeve. Right at this moment I can't feel serious about that threat, but when this high wears off, I'll be coming after you if things go wrong."

"_Maybe I should come down there and collect you before something _serious_ happens," said Reeve nervously._

"Nope," Yuffie said, smiling to herself in the reflection of the mirror. "See you tomorrow morning!"

She set down the jewelry and left the bathroom to find Vincent standing by the large sliding door, looking out into the city. The ninja smiled to herself and walked over to lay back against the bed. "Reeve is trying to play cupid," she said simply, dropping back onto the bed with a long sigh."

"And you're okay with it?" Vincent asked, not bothering to look at her.

Yuffie shrugged. "How long has it been, Vincent?" she asked hearing the rustle of cloth as he turned in surprise.

"How long has _what_ been?" he asked her, his eyes narrowing on her relaxed form.

"How long has it been since you were with a woman last?" she asked, slowly stretching, making her back arch slowly, sensuously_._

"That's not something I wish to discuss at the moment," he replied in annoyance, trying to avoid looking as the silk of her dress rode up her thighs, exposing the long line of smooth leg, and feet encased in needle thin high heels that wrapped around her ankles with ribbons.

She sat up slowly, and Vincent found his throat dry as every movement she managed to make was deliberate and sinuous, nothing like her usual, clumsy self. She stretched her arms over her head before standing and approaching him. "Looking won't kill you or make you or make you a pervert. I'm not a little girl anymore, Vince."

"I can see that," he murmured impassively, keeping his eyes on the far wall. "But your reactions are impaired because of the drug. You're not yourself."

"I _am_ myself. Just without the fear of feeling humiliation that I normally would if you shot me down. Right now, I just want you to see that I'm not a little girl playing a grown-up game," Yuffie said, reaching up to slide her hands over the firmness of his chest.

Vincent gripped her wrists gently and stopped her. "Yuffie, don't—"

The gentle press of her lips against his stopped his words, and despite his warnings, he couldn't resist taking her in. She tasted like that cherry drink she'd had, and underneath it, the bitter flavor of alcohol. Her mouth was soft and undemanding, but it awoke something primitive inside him, the Galian Beast part, that told him that she was more than willing for him to do as he wished with her. He quieted the growling before it rumbled out of him and told the Galian Beast to stay out.

His hands slid over her waist, and he was able to feel just how thin over her body the material of her dress was. It felt like a second skin, and really, he would've liked to know where she had hidden her weapons. He knew that as much as Yuffie was immature and chatty at times, she was an excellent ninja, as well as a cautious one; she would never go undercover unarmed.

Taking hold of his right wrist, she entwined their fingers before she began to bunch the material of her dress and began to pull up. Once a long line of thigh was exposed, she held it with her free hand and slid Vincent's fingers up her thigh until he felt the Velcro belt wrapped around her leg, holding knives and mini-shurikens. Their hands were still entwined when she pulled at the material and it tore away. She let it drop to the floor and once more guided Vincent's hand over her thigh.

When he didn't protest, or tell her that it was a bad idea, she dropped his hand and turned her back to him, feeling his eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. "Unzip me?" Yuffie murmured.

Vincent let out a hot breath and pulled at the zipper, which started between her shoulder blades and traversed all the way to the small of her back. He kept his eyes trained on every inch of exposed skin as the material parted, her back smooth and unmarked, the curve of her waist and bottom becoming more appealing by the second.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" he asked her, voice deep.

"Reeve thinks you're interested in me," Yuffie said, voice light.

Vincent grunted. "What do _you_ think?"

Yuffie let the thin straps over her shoulders fall and she held the front of her dress up with her crossed arms. "I think you should just… not think for tonight."

Vincent made up his mind and undid the knot of his tie before slipping it off. His suit coat followed, and Yuffie turned to slip her fingers against the buttons of his dress shirt, quickly getting the material open, right as she felt the material of her dress slip from her grip and puddle to the floor. His lips crashed against hers in hunger and lust, letting go of everything he had been holding back for a long time. Every time he saw her, it felt like losing what was left of his heart to her, but he found that he wasn't afraid of that feeling anymore.

Backing her against the bed, Vincent busied his hands with slowly pushing her lace panties down her toned legs, wondering what color they were, but unwilling to pull away and look. As for Yuffie, she let out a raspy breath, feeling her skin burn wherever he touched her. She didn't know if it was the effects of the drug, or just the fact that Vincent was the one touching her, but it felt amazing. Her breath shuddered out of her when she found her heated back pressed to the cool sheets, Vincent's mouth dragging over her most sensitive spots, as if he had memorized each one long ago.

Yuffie's vision blurred with the sensations and she felt Vincent do something amazing with his tongue that forced a strangled scream from her throat, sending her body into shudders of pleasure. Sweet Leviathan, where had he learned to do _that?_ Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths and Yuffie grinned dopily to herself. "I didn't actually drink anything," she confessed.

Vincent moved up close to her face and slipped his tongue past her lips, giving her a taste of herself and swallowing a small groan from her. "You're lying."

"No I'm not. They did give me a pill of something which I spat out when I knew they weren't looking, but then they started to smoke something that looked like a cigarette but wasn't. It smelled like my dad's throne room," Yuffie said, chortling and shutting her eyes. "What are you waiting for, Vince? A more obvious invitation?" she asked, rolling onto her stomach, reveling in the clean pillow against her hot skin.

"It's a bit impersonal this way, isn't it?" Vincent murmured, sliding his hands up the curve of her hips and waist until he reached her breasts, which were flattened against the bed. He squeezed and kneaded gently, making Yuffie's voice catch in a breathless moan.

"Might I remind you that I'm kinda high? It doesn't matter which way as long as you _do _it," Yuffie said in exasperation. "Geez Vince, you pick sex to be chatty—?!" She let out a surprised sound when Vincent burrowed into her body slowly, making sure that she felt every inch of him in that position.

He moved and her oversensitive nerves fired up, her fingers clenching in the sheets and her face pressing into the pillow to muffle her cries. She had never been in that position before, on her stomach and with her legs closed, and her body clenched tighter than normal. Vincent's thrusts were calm, controlled, and the only indication she got of him being affected by her body was the way his fingers were clenched against the skin of her hips. "Yuffie…" he whispered against her ear, using one hand to smooth her sweat matted hair from her cheek and jaw.

Just hearing the sound of her name coming from his lips made her shudder in pleasure. She had never believed that her heart and her body could be so in sync with the man above her. She felt no fear of rejection because he had finally, finally opened up to her. It wasn't just sex, it was an act of trust that showed her that Vincent was willing to give her all that he had hid from everyone since Lucrecia's betrayal.

"Wait… wait…" Yuffie said, pushing against him.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked in worry, stopping his movements and drawing back. "Did I hurt you?"

Yuffie flipped onto her back and smiled, pulling him slowly back towards her and sweeping her thumb over his lower lip. "Do you want to know why I don't want Reeve to know about us?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering when he sunk into her welcoming warmth once more.

"Why?" Vincent murmured, moving slowly, his eyes never leaving Yuffie's.

"Because this is our secret," Yuffie said, fingers clenching in his hair. "Because it makes me happy to know that we live in our own bubble with no one asking questions, or judging. It's just you… and me."

"As it should be," the gunman replied, drawing her arms above her head as he began to quicken his pace, feeling the first shiver of pleasure race up his spine.

"Is it selfish to keep this to ourselves?" Yuffie gasped against his lips.

"It's not. Especially when I want you all for myself," he confessed.

Kissing him with renewed energy, Yuffie wrapped her arms around his neck and arched into his movements. "It's agreed then. We'll keep this to ourselves and just enjoy torturing Reeve with mind games."

Vincent chuckled and nodded. "You're a bad influence."

"I know," Yuffie said brightly. Her expression changed to one of rapture when Vincent rose to his knees and changed the angle, their quick breathing and the slap of wet flesh the only sounds in the room.

Both were unaware of a tie pin—resembling a very spindly spider—walking under and out of the main door on it's own.

As disturbing as it had been to catch glimpses of Vincent and Yuffie… copulating, Reeve now had confirmation of the doubts that had been niggling in his mind for some time. That was why he had built tiny, spider-like legs into the pin he'd had Vincent wear, and he had recorded far away images of the two. The video was not as clear as he would've liked, but at least nothing explicit and completely inappropriate could be seen. Well, he _could _call the noises explicit, but he didn't want to go there anytime soon, or remember it.

Now he had the perfect blackmail material. In his office at the WRO, Commissioner Reeve Tuesti allowed himself an evil laugh that echoed off of the walls. Let the mind games begin, he thought wickedly. Cait Sith gave him a strange look and sauntered out, not bothering to question his creator. He really didn't want to know.

...


End file.
